Naruko's tale: the lost tower
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A battle is going on at some ruins.

Naruko blocks an attack from a robot but is pushed back.

She throws kunai at the robot but it deflects then it attacks with drill eyes and Naruko blocks with kunai.

The robot opens its chest to reveal swords and stabs Naruko which turns out to be a clone.

Sakura punches the robot, it goes down and gets back up again.

The real Naruko shows up.

Rasengan said Naruko.

She destroys it.

But the robots shards are marked with explosive tags.

Naruko is dragged out by Sakura and a creature that looks like a drawing.

You have to pay attention said, Sai.

When you're going up against puppets you can't let yourself get distracted by them said Sakura.

Focus on the Chakra threads being used to control the puppets said Sakura.

Naruko, why didn't you use the Chakra blade on them? Asks a ninja.

What? Asks Naruko.

Let Chakra flow into your sword and cut the Chakra threads said Sakura.

Come we learned about this already said Sakura.

Right, I remember now said Naruko.

More importantly where the hell did that puppet master Mukade run off to? Asks Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

What's this big hole? Asks Naruko.

Mukade's trying to get to the ley lines said the jounin.

Under the ruins of Loran said the Jounin.

Ley line? Said Naruko.

Don't you remember? Asks the jounin.

It's a huge mass of energy that flows underground here said the jounin.

There's an almost infinite amount of Chakra in the Earth beneath us saud the jounin.

Whoa said Naruko.

They make they're way underground.

Is that it? Asks Naruko.

That's it said the Jounin.

That's the fourth Hokage's sealing formula said the Jounin.

They see a man there.

Well, it looks like you're too late to try to stop my plan said Mukade.

I'll possess the power of the ley line and then use it to fuel my **puppet Jutsu** said Mukade.

Then I shall rule not just the five great nations but the entire universe said Mukade.

I highly doubt it said the Jounin.

You'll never be able to break the seal of the fourth Hokage placed upon it said the Jounin.

Oh yes, I am well aware of that said Mukade.

What are you doing? Asks the Jounin.

I'll just absorb the sealing formula said Mukade.

Uh oh said Naruko.

She runs forward.

Damn, it said the jounin.

Stop don't do it said Naruko.

Then Mukade unleashes the power of the ley line and Naruko is caught in it.

**Wind style giant forest** said the jounin.

Captain Yamato said Naruko.

Naruko yells Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruko wakes up to a girl singing.

Hey said Naruko.

Where are we? Asks Naruko.

The girl runs away.

Hey, wait said Naruko.

She follows the girl to a door where there are two guards.

They fire at her and a barrier appears in the doorway.

Then the guards charge at her.

Naruko takes out two Kunai.

The guards hit the force field and are destroyed.

What was that? Asks Naruko.

Then doors close.

Wait hold on said Naruko.

Naruko jumps up the tower and goes through a vent.

Whoa said Naruko.

Where am I? Asks Naruko.

Naruko makes her way into the city and is amazed.

Wow, how cool said Naruko.

All the buildings are so tall said Naruko.

Then Naruko sees something heading towards her.

It three creatures.

They start to fight with Naruko.

What the hell are those things? Asks Naruko.

Shadow clone jut whoa said Naruko.

_They're puppets thought Naruko._

Damn it Mukade said Naruko.

Where are you? Asks Naruko.

The puppets chase Naruko threw the city.

_What the hell is going on here? Thought Naruko. _

Then Naruko runs into three more puppets.

You gotta be kidding said Naruko.

How many of these things are there? Asks Naruko.

A puppet fires at her but Naruko dodges all the blows and jumps away.

Damn, it said Naruko.

The puppets continue to chase Naruko.

They're pissing me off said Naruko.

Then she remembers the Chakra blade and severs the Chakra threads.

Damn, it said Naruko.

There's just too many of them said Naruko.

I'm not going to be able to keep up with my Chakra blade said Naruko.

Then a puppet fires at her and the force of the blow sends her into another area of the city.

Again? Said Naruko.

Then someone in a mask saves her,

**Partial expansion Jutsu **said a ninja.

**Ninja art: beetle sphere** said ninja #2.

I've never seen puppets like that said Naruko.

Seems like they're powered by Chakra from the ley line said a man.

And you guys, who are you? Asks Naruko.

You're a hidden leaf shinobi? Asks the man.

We're from the hidden leaf too said the man.

He takes off his mask to reveal his hidden leaf symbol.

We really should tend to that wound of yours right away said the man.

* * *

Scene change.

There that should do it said the man.

Thanks said Naruko.

But you didn't answer my question who are you? Said Naruko.

Sorry, I can't tell you that said the man.

Then can you at least tell me where we are? Asks Naruko.

This is Loran said the man.

What? Are you kidding me? Said Naruko.

That's impossible said Naruko.

We don't have time to go into all the details, but the short version is we're here because we have a mission to complete said the man.

I need to leave the city until it's done said the man.

I can tell you more than said the man.

Look you can find the main gate you turn leftover here said the man.

Okay? Do I have your promise? Asks the man.

But said Naruko.

They vanish.

What was that about? Said Naruko.

I can't leave I have a mission said Naruko.

Hey, hold on said Naruko.

Where is everyone? Asks Naruko.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruko jumps through the city.

This really is an amazing place said Naruko.

Is it true? Is this really Loran? Asks Naruko.

_It must be one it's surrounded by desert thought Naruko._

_I remember when I thought Naruko. _

_Wait that's right I gotta go find my teammates said Naruko. _

She goes to jump when she hears something and looks to her right to see fireworks going off.

Naruko jumps to wear the activity is.

Your majesty? Said Naruko.

Naruko jumps up to the balcony level to she the girl she saw in the tower.

_She's the queen? Thought Naruko._

_I should ask her thought Naruko. _

_I bet she knows something thought Naruko. _

Then someone pushes the girl, the balcony breaks and she falls.

Naruko jumps and catches her.

Then she goes to the ground.

The girl wakes up.

You're safe now said Naruko.

Let go of me said the queen.

You insolent fool said the queen.

What is your problem? Asks Naruko.

I just saved your life said Naruko.

Did you forget that part? Asks Naruko.

Huh said the queen.

Oh yes, of course, how silly of me said the queen.

Thanks said the queen.

_What's with her? Thought Naruko. _

_She's totally crude thought the queen. _

So you're the queen of kingdom said Naruko.

I'm Sara the high queen of Loran if that's what you mean said, Sara.

Loran? said Naruko.

I'm Naruko Uzumaki said Naruko.

A kunoichi from the hidden leaf said Naruko.

So this is Loran as well? Asks Naruko.

Funny I was just in another Loran and it was nothing but ruins said Naruko.

How dare you say that to me? Said Sara.

Loran is the city I inherited from my mother said Sara,

It's more precious to me than life itself said, Sara.

Oh sorry, I just don't understand what's going on said Naruko.

Anyway, what happened up there? Asks Naruko.

Why did you fall from the tower? Asks Naruko.

It felt as if someone pushed me from behind said, Sara.

Is someone trying to kill you? Asks Naruko.

What? No said, Sara.

Who would ever want to do something like that to me, the queen? Asks Sara,

You saw the people were showering me with adoration said, Sara.

But you just said someone pushed you said Naruko.

Yes well, I probably just imagined all of that said, Sara.

The three ninjas from before appear.

Man 1: so you didn't keep your promise.

Hey, I had no choice said Naruko.

I saw this girl fall off the tower said Naruko.

What was I supposed to do, let her die? Asks Naruko.

Excuse me said, Sara.

Just who are you, people? Asks Sara,

Hold on said Naruko.

Don't tell me you're here for her life said Naruko.

Man 1: don't get the wrong idea.

Man 1: we're here to protect the queen too.


End file.
